memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Do Not Close Your Eyes
| miniseries =Myriad Universes: The Last Generation | minino =1 | writer =Andrew Steven Harris | artist =Gordon Purcell | inker =Bob Almond| colorist =Mario Boon | letterer =Robbie Robbins | editor =Andy Schmidt | covers =3| omnibus = | published =November 2008 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | date =2293 & 2360s| stardate = | altcover = | }} Introduction (blurb) From solicitations: Starfleet is no more. The Federation lies in ruin. And the Klingons have conquered Earth. But a resistance, led by Jean-Luc Picard, seeks to free humanity from Klingon rule. And now, finally, it may have the means to do it: An android named Data, who has scrutinized the timeline and discovered that things are not as they should be. A crucial moment, buried in the past, has gone awry—and as the Klingon warlord Worf closes in, time itself is running out... For the first time ever, IDW Publishing proudly joins forces with Simon & Shuster's Pocket Books division, to deliver a Myriad Universe title in conjunction with the Star Trek alternate-universe prose novels of the same name. Plus, a special bonus excerpt from one of the Myriad Universe novels! Summary James Kirk was unable to stop the assassination of Federation President Ra-ghoratreii at the Khitomer Conference, which led to war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Seventy years later, the Klingons control most of Federation territory, including Earth. In the ruins of San Francisco, Resistance members Wesley Crusher and Natasha Yar are attacked by Drex and his squad while bringing a communique to their commander. However, other Resistance members, led by Jean-Luc Picard kill them, though Wesley is injured. Picard then leads them back to their base. Out in space, a small starship crewed by Will Riker and Geordi La Forge, is pursued by a Klingon bird-of-prey. They are about to self-destruct rather than be captured, when the bird-of-prey is destroyed by a mysterious ship, which they believe is captained by The Silver Ghost, the last remaining captain from Starfleet. Now safe, their passenger, revealed to be Data, tells Riker to cancel the self-destruct. On Earth, Picard tells the story of the Silver Ghost (yet again) to his nephew, Rene, before putting him to bed. Picard then remembers how he was forced to take Rene and leave his brother and sister-in-law to be killed. He is pulled out of this by his lover, Guinan and tells her that he is worried about his nephew, and that he knows what is wrong with the timeline. On the Klingon occupation flagship, the Terran Warlord, Worf reacts badly to the news of the destroyed bird-of-prey. Worf suspects the actions of the Silver Ghost, who he has a grudge against for putting out his right eye. On the Silver Ghost's ship, he talks to his first officer, Rachel Garrett and Tuvok, an ambassador from Vulcan. In his memory of the assassination, a man is seen who should not be there... 'TO BE CONTINUED ' References Characters :Braxton • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Drex, son of Martok • Rachel Garrett • Guinan • James T. Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • René Picard • Robert Picard • Ra-ghoratreii • William T. Riker • Ro Laren • Hikaru Sulu • Hiromi Sulu • Tuvok • Worf, son of Mogh • Natasha Yar Jack Crusher • Robin Lefler • Marie Picard • Benjamin Sisko Starships and vehicles :Bird-of-Prey • • Type-18 Shuttlepod Locations :Earth • Khitomer Races and cultures :Android • Bajoran • Efrosian • El-Aurian • Human • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan High Command Other references :bat'leth • cloaking device • foil • PADD • phaser • phaser rifle • time travel • VISOR Appendices Covers This issue was available in three covers, the two primary covers were an illustrated cover by Pablo Raimondi and Brian Reber and a photo-cover with a TNG season promotion image of Data. The third cover was a retail incentive by J.K. Woodward based on John Byrne's cover for the Uncanny X-Men issue "Days of Future Past", which was also a thematic inspiration for the miniseries. Early releases of the Woodward cover art prior to the release of the issue featured Jean-Luc Picard wearing the Borg-implants as he would appear as Locutus. Early releases also included different titles, with the Next of The Next Generation crossed out and Last graffitied in place. The final release of the cover simply included both of the full The Last Generation and The Generation titles and the Locutus face-piece was removed. Related stories Timeline This issues takes place in an alternate timeline in the 2360s, specified as more than 70 years after the events of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Appearances by an EMH and Alexander, son of Worf later in the series suggest it occurs in the latter half of the decade. This issue also features a prologue and epilogue set in 2293, concurrent with the events of The Undiscovered Country, showing the formation of the alternate timeline. | before=First issue in the miniseries| after=No Cure For That|}} '' stories| before=Brave New World| after=No Cure For That|}} | nextMB=No Cure For That|}} | prevdate=Assignment: Eternity | nextdate=The End of History |}} Images last Generation 1 Raimondi.jpg last Generation 1 photo.jpg last Generation 1 Woodward.jpg|Woodward cover the Last Generation 1 Pablo Raimondi.jpg|Raimondi cover without titles the Last Generation X.jpg|Woodward cover without titles uncanny Last Generation.jpg tlgyarRCO011 w 1470046098.jpg External link Category:TNG comics